The invention relates to a smoke detection device for detecting smoke from a fire in a monitoring area, having a camera interface for accepting an image sequence containing temporally successive individual images from a monitoring camera, wherein the individual images show the monitoring area, having an evaluation device for determining at least one moving object in the monitoring area, wherein the evaluation device is designed to determine a movement of the at least one moving object from at least two individual images in the image sequence. The invention also relates to a method for detecting smoke and to a computer program.
In addition to automated fire detectors which detect features of a fire using a temperature measurement, a scattered light measurement and other measurement methods and output an alarm on the basis thereof, a multiplicity of video-based fire detectors have become known in the meantime, which video-based fire detectors can detect and report a fire using meaningful fire features, for example optical emissions or smoke emissions, by means of image processing.
The document WO 2008/037 293 which probably forms the closest prior art proposes a method and a device for detecting smoke using a video camera. In the method, at least one video image of a video camera monitoring a region is recorded. At least one moving area of the at least one video image is then checked for the likely presence of smoke by determining the direction and the size of the moving area. In the event of a positive test result, at least one part of the at least one moving area is evaluated with regard to the presence of smoke on the basis of at least one item of information which is characteristic of smoke.